13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angry, Young and Man
Angry, Young and Man is the fourth episode of third season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the thirtieth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Tyler Down as the main suspect in Bryce Walker's murder. Synopsis After Tyler admits he still has a gun, the group keeps tabs on him at school. But their worry deepens after learning that he had a motive to kill Bryce. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD This episode focuses on Tyler and his gun. We find out that Tyler kept the gun not for murder, but rather because he planned on using it to kill himself. In the end, Tyler couldn’t pull the trigger. He decides instead to try and get closure from Monty. Tyler demands an apology, but Monty tells him to get over it and that nothing happens without Bryce saying go. Tyler believes that Bryce is to blame, since Monty does whatever Bryce asks. He goes to look for Bryce and finds him in a motel room, watching porn and smoking. He pulls a gun on Bryce, but Bryce talks him down and explains that Monty went rogue a few months back. Tyler doesn't really believe him. Bryce tells Tyler he might as well just shoot him, because he can't start over and nobody will miss him. Tyler hesitates and decides not to shoot Bryce. Meanwhile, Clay has been worried about the fact that not turning Tyler into the police means that Clay himself could be responsible for Bryce's murder, assuming Tyler did it. He, Ani, Justin, Jessica, and the rest of the gang agree to keep an even closer eye on Tyler now that the gun is around. When Clay sees a brown paper bag in Tyler’s backpack, he freaks out. Tyler can tell that Clay is slowly stopping to trust him and he gets worried. In a flashback, we see Jessica and Tyler at the Crestmont movie theater, where Jess works. Tyler would stay here so Jessica could watch him during her "shift", but he would creep her out with intense stares so Alex would normally come to take over her shift. One day, during Jessica’s shift, she has a club meeting with her new club, “Hands Off.” The club's goal is to break apart the toxic culture at Liberty High School. The club also supports survivors of sexual assault. Tyler joins as an ally of the club, although he doesn't tell others about his history with sexual assault. Clay goes over to Tyler’s house to look for the gun. While looking, Clay finds photos of Bryce’s dead body on Tyler’s laptop. Tyler quickly explains that it’s not what it looks like. Tyler just found Bryce in the river that way, and placed an anonymous call to the police. The reason why he was at the river in the first place was because Tyler wanted to end his life. Then, when he saw Bryce’s dead body, he realized he didn't want to die. He wanted to live, and he wanted to get better. Tyler thanks Clay for giving him a chance to do that. Tyler shows Clay what was actually in his backpack - a camera, just like the one from Rear Window, a film that Tyler, Ani, and Clay saw together. Tyler remembered that Clay thought that the camera in the movie was really cool. In another flashback, the episode focuses on Clay and Ani and their relationship. Clay gave Ani his old bike to she doesn't have to walk home at night, which she loved so much she cried. At the end of the episode, Justin insists that he will get rid of Tyler’s gun. Instead of throwing it away, he uses it to threaten Seth, his former stepdad, after giving money to leave him alone. Seth tells him that if he shoots, it will be all over. We find out later that Bryce wasn't shot, but he was beaten to death. The police start looking for a murder weapon, which they think is in the river where Bryce’s body was found. The river happens to be where Tony and Clay threw out Tyler’s other guns. The police also found vials of an unknown liquid in Bryce's car. Upon learning this information, Alex starts freaking out. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Grace Saif as Ani Achola *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Guest Starring *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Parminder Nagra as Priya Singh *Matthew Alan as Seth Massey *Maria Dizzia as Mrs. Down *Benito Martinez as Sheriff Diaz *Nana Mensah as Amara Josephine Achola *Brandon Scott as Coach Kerba *Tom Everett Scott as Mr. Down *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Casey Ford Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images See also References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes